


Ordinary Day

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my hand. Live while you can. Don't you feel that dreams are right in the palm of your hand?"</p><p>A Sora/Riku fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> _Vid_ : Ordinary Day  
>  _Vidder_ : kowaiyoukai  
>  _Fandom_ : Kingdom Hearts (almost every game)  
>  _Song_ : Ordinary Day  
>  _Artist_ : Vanessa Carlton
> 
>  _Vidder's Notes_ : Thanks so much to siriuslyyellow for beta duties! This vid was basically my response to everyone who has ever told me that Sora and Riku are not obviously in love. Because, let's be real. They are obviously in love. And it's _extremely_ obvious, as this vid hopefully shows (if I've done it even remotely right lol). Also, I've been wanting to vid Soriku for a very long time, so it was just nice to finally check that off the list. I know the song is cheesy, but well hey, so is Soriku. I love them so.
> 
> I'd love to hear any comments you have! Thanks so much for watching!
> 
>  _Youtube_ : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTFjcW0E5z0>  
> _Tumblr_ : <http://kowaiyoukai.tumblr.com/post/92734980469/vid-ordinary-day-vidder-kowaiyoukai-fandom>  
> _Livejournal_ : <http://kowaiyoukai.livejournal.com/207808.html>  
> _Download_ : <http://bitshare.com/files/mkjv3pda/Ordinary-Day---kowaiyoukai.mp4.html>


End file.
